


Seven

by unikora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, BDSM, Boypussy, Come Inflation, Cybernetics, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Genetic Engineering, Lots of aliens - Freeform, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Misgendering, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Sexual Slavery, Space Stations, Tentacles, Xenophilia, Zero-gravity sex, beastiality, elf abuse, ugly bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unikora/pseuds/unikora
Summary: Seven was born and trained to be used, and was quite used to it by the time his Master fell into poverty and he was faced with the prospect of starving to death.  So he runs away and tries to make his way in the world.But in human dominated space, all an Elf can do to make their way is use their cunt, and people are far more creative than he ever gave them credit for.(or, just.  abuse an alien elf :3)INDEFINITE HIATUS, though I plan to get back to this eventually.  Maybe edit it into something actually worth reading.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Seven/A Variety Of Creatures
Comments: 43
Kudos: 126





	1. Station 21

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starstuddedsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstuddedsin/gifts).



> woo! Finally writing some sort of noncon character abuse. Considering this is what I read. Writing quality might not match my recent A/B/O oneshots, but... yeah
> 
> Some Inspirations for this work come from starstuddedsin's The Switch, which is currently my favorite series and I am Attached, The Foreigner Sequence by C.J. Cherryh (in how my alien psychology works), and all those nice space operas with all the creative aliens.
> 
> Seven is 16 in human years, but adult by the standards of his species, who age a bit quicker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven and his home

Seven was increasingly sure that if his master didn’t sell him soon, they were all going to starve to death.He didn’t know how much longer he could live off of vending machine jerky and their failing hydroponics garden, and Master wasn’t having any more luck getting onto a repair crew as he was last month, when they at least got one good crop a month.It was hard to please a master who was so destitute, especially when the hunger was mutual and the nights where he could do little more than stare at the ceiling and wait to die were increasing in frequency. 

_At least my Master is kind, as far as masters go._ Far kinder than the breeders that raised him or the man who gifted him to his master.He used Seven, sure, but didn’t beat him or keep him up all hours of the night just to break him that little bit more.Master understood that Seven was an easy thing to keep, and treated him with what human tenderness he could manage, and Seven pretended to _feel_ human tenderness in return.

But if Master didn’t sell him soon, catch a freight to a less populated station, and find a way to evade the blacklist preventing him from getting work, then he didn’t think he was prepared to die for a creature so useless to him as Master Gared. 

“Master.Master, if you cannot work, you have to let me.”

Gared, who was in a similar state of hungry lethargy, made a dismissive sound that Seven supposed was meant to be a laugh.“What’ll you do?You’re not exactly schooled, little one.”

“Something.Anything.I am dying, Master.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Seven.”Gared pulled Seven closer to him, pressing his face into ribs that were conspicuously bony.Gared smelled, as they had both been guzzling their ration water instead of using it for hygiene in order to mask the pains of hunger. Seven did not. His kind took longer to stink.“We’re just waiting on replies to my applications.”

“No, we’re waiting for you give up and die.”Seven was pulling at his braids, a gesture that hurt far less than it looked and he could never really justify to himself.He’d tried to clench his fists or twist his mouth into a grimace, but such acts had always been performance more than true self expression.“Tell me, Master, If you don’t work a slave, what’s the point in having one?”

“For the last time, you’re not my _slave,_ Seven, and don’t call me Master.You’re my wife.I’ll take care of you.I just need time.There’s no work for uneducated nonhumans on this station.”

There it was. _You’re my wife._ The courts would agree, sure, and sometimes he thought Gared believed it too, when he fucked Seven sweeter than usual or brought back vegetables from the hydroponic center and fed the greens to him bit by bit.Real food.But most of the time it was clear where he stood.Gared was to go out to find coin, and Seven would stay in the dark one room station apartment and wait.Master was always worried about him going out alone.Master was always, always worried about him.

He supposed he couldn’t blame Master, though.He’d heard his praises sung by men of far greater tastes.It was hard to be in the presence of a man of means for more than five minutes without them starting to speak about _what a remarkable creature_ he was.To them, he was a real Elf.He had the big, pointy ears of an Elf, the long clear hair of an Elf, opaque only due to the tightness of his braids, and the smooth, matte dark skin that was more blue than brown.So, by extrapolation, he should also have a tight Elf cunt to go along with the ears, which made him far more interesting than other, less attractive nonhumans.

“Fine.Whatever you want, _sir._ I’m your wife.Now how can your _wife_ serve you, Sir Gared?Would you like him to lick the sweat off your body so you can be clean enough for a basic job interview?Would you like him to cut off one of his clever, useful hands, and serve it to you on a platter so you can muster the energy to do more than shuffle across the hall?Your darling wife is humiliated to say there’s not that much meat left on his hands.He’d offer a piece of his ass, but that’s apparently the only part of him that his _husband_ finds _useful._ ”

“Seven.Please shut up.You’re not being fair.”

“I don’t think letting your wife starve to death because you’re too proud to let him take up part of the burden is fair, _sir.”_

“Fine.What would you like to do?You don’t know how to fix a ship, and almost all of the work here is done by bots.”

“Easy.I can turn tricks.”

“ _No.”_ Gared grimaced.“You’re _my_ wife.I can’t let you debase yourself like that.”

“Oh, really?You used to _debase_ me like that every night when you had the energy.”

“That’s not fair.You’re my wife.It’s normal for a man to be intimate with their wife.You can’t speak to me like this.”

“Can’t I?I thought wives were supposed to be able to say whatever the hell they want.It’s slaves that have to hold their tongues for their masters.And sharing slaves is perfectly normal. _Please,_ sir, let me help.I can’t bear this poverty any longer.I may be alien and stupid, but I am wanted.If you do not want me enough to feed me, I will find someone who will.Or am I not allowed to leave this god-forsaken box of a room?Do humans usually trap their wives like this?”

“ _Shut up, Seven.Shut up._ ”

“ _Why should I?”_

“Because you’re mine and you will do what I say!”Gared eventually snapped, baring his teeth in a primal expression of rage.“You’re all I have.You have to stay with me.How could I let other people touch you like that?Drop it, Seven.Now.This is just a hurdle and we need to stick together.Stick by me.Please.You know that I love you.”

—

Seven had spent a good portion of his sixteen years of life thinking about the nature of love.All he really knew, after those years of introspection, was that he couldn’t for the life of him understand it.Some definitions made sense: a simple, overwhelming desire to be close to someone.He felt that all the time.Sometimes he would meet tall, strong people that he had to fight not to fall at the feet of, even though they did not ask for it.Sometimes he would meet young, weak people and feel the overwhelming need to manage and guide them.If that was what love was, he was bursting with it.

But he didn’t think that was what the humans meant.He certainly didn’t understand _friendship._ Or hatred.If hatred was the opposite of love, and love was intense desire for closeness, then he hated Gared more than anyone in the world.

Gared was weak.Useless.Expected _love_ to mean something to him.Made speeches about equality and trust and then told him to _stay inside, it’s not safe out there._ He smelled and was hairy, and seemed far more interested in Seven’s cunt than his mind.His uncle Tom had been mean, cruel even, but he’d been strong.Kept Seven fed when he wasn’t using his holes.Held him by his braids like he owned him.If love was wanting to stay with someone, he had loved Tom.

It was during one of these reoccurring musings about the nature of love and stupid humans that Seven decided he had spent far too much time waiting to die for a man who he probably hated.

So he left his cage for the first time in months with no intent to return.

The hallway was dim, currently emulating what was supposed to be dusk in order to keep human clocks running right.Every month or so someone petitioned to keep the lights high all the time so stumbling home drunk would be easier, but Seven found the low light to be one of his only true comforts and hated when Gared pulled him out during the day hours, as the faux sunlight hurt his eyes and quickly gave him a sickening headache. 

The residential section of the station stunk, no matter how well ventilated they tried to keep it.Of sweat, rot, destitute folk living in cramped quarters surrounded by other destitute humans until they found work on an outbound ship or died and had their bodies cast into the void in typical stationfolk funeral fashion.But not everyone that lived on Station 21 was poor.Those that weren’t were likely to frequent the Red district.

The Red district was a part of the station that the station masters simply _loved_ to ignore.It cost nothing to maintain, as the brothel owners paid for repairs, kept the small station economy flowing, and prevented whatever unsavory people might dock in a station this remote from sending the population into riot.A mess of depravity, where people sold their drugs and plied their trades in whoring and blackmail.It wasn’t the type of place a sane elf should go at night, but it wasn’t as if he had a _choice,_ on a station so small as 21. _._

It wasn’t immediately clear where the ghetto became residential proper except for the smell, and by the time he got to the small mercantile section he was having some serious second thoughts about what he was about to do. _Perhaps one of the food stalls needs help.Maybe I’m exotic enough that they’ll look over the whole ‘inhuman’ thing.Even if they don’t pay in credits, maybe they’ll pay me in food.It would be preferable._

The more he mulled it over in his head the wiser it seemed.He didn’t know if he was strong enough to fight off a pirate if they decided they’d rather take him without paying.He didn’t even know typical pricing for whores in the Red District, and it seemed unwise to sell himself to a pimp or brothel.There were more than enough merchants to offer a good chance of finding ill-paying work.

The mercantile section was not actually built any differently then the rest of the station, and was mostly just row after row of tiny room that was exorberiently expensive to rent.Most merchants slept surrounded by their wares and set up an outside table to peddle their goods.There were more of these stalls open in the dusk hours than he expected, selling refurbished computer parts for repairs or just displaying catalogues of digital books to sell to people who couldn’t afford faster-than-light internet transmission.He saw one stall that just had a router and a sign advertising _fast ansible wireless,_ for more credits an hour than he’d seen in the last three months.

But what compelled him most was the food.Preserves, fresh vegetables from a home garden, even fresh pastries and imported meats.He almost shook with the _need_ to run and grab something, anything, whether the five credits he had stored in his personal account were enough to pay for them or not.The pain in his stomach magnified a hundredfold, and then he _was_ running, though he managed to keep himself from doing something that would get him arrested.

“Please, sir, do you have a job I could do?”He asked the closest merchant, a man selling fruit preserves.“I am starving.”

The man frowned, looking him up and down.His clothes probably looked a wreck, though his braids were still immaculate.“You’re an elf, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”He wasn’t _really._ He was a Vishani, a planet covered almost entirely in forest, but humans tended to think of him as an elf.

“There’s no work for elves here.I’ve got enough human mouths to feed already.”The man waved him off, refusing to say any more.

The next.“Sir, do you have a job?”

“ _No, no jobs for elves here.”_

The next. _“I don’t have the credits to pay someone.”_

“I’ll work for food, sir.Stale food.I’m just so hungry.”

_“Can’t spare any food either.Plus, no one wants to buy fruit from an elf.You know all about poisons, I know.”_

The more merchants he spoke to the less hopeful he felt.He’d known humans were prejudiced, prideful things, but the extent of their bigotry almost seemed comical.

But eventually he struck gold.The vegetable seller.

_“Sure, if you’re willing to work for days-old produce.Things don’t last long once you harvest.No credits, though, and I only need you for a day or so.I’ve got some business with someone currently in dock.Just don’t let anyone haggle you.And wear a hat.Your ears are huge.”_

“Thank you. _Thank you._ ”He was close to tears as the man let him inside his stall and pointed to a low tech touchscreen and wristband scanner.

“Stop babbling.I’m feeding you limp lettuce, not some gourmet meal.Stand straight and smile for me.”

Seven did as he was told, forcing the muscles of his mouth to twist upwards.Baring his teeth made him feel more angry than happy, and it was a gesture he only did for the benefit of humans.“I’m sorry.I’m just so—”

“Go ahead and eat something now.Don’t want you fainting on the job.Waste produce is in an icebox in the back, and you might as well take whatever you want.Don’t mess anything up or I’ll make you pay for it.Keep working until I get back.”

Then he was gone.Seven ate so much stale produce his stomach almost hurt from how full he was instead of the hunger.He only had a few moments to wonder at the hydroponics before he supposed it was unprofessional for him to be away from the counter. 

There weren’t many customers, but he sold enough by the time lights dimmed to the point where it was a hazard for humans he’d witnessed more credits flow than he’d ever had in his account.Combined.Though that wasn’t much of an achievement.There were even less customers during what was meant to be ‘night’, but they were richer and he was one of the only stalls open.At some point the stall owner stumbled back, clearly high, and mumbled at him to keep working as he passed out face first on his mattress. 

He didn’t feel fatigued until morning, and by then the human, that supplied his name as Cody, was awake and wiping himself down to prevent stench.He was in a much better mood than he’d been in the night before, and wore a grin that unnerved Seven. 

“You did pretty well.”Cody put a hand on Seven’s shoulder.“You must have really wanted that food.”

“Oh, you have no idea.”Seven hugged himself and hung his head.“Thank yo—”

“No need to thank me again.You worked all night.In fact, let me get you some jerky!You’re practically a skeleton.”

Seven’s jaw dropped and tears filled his eyes.“You’re so kind, Cody.I—”

‘ “Your kind sees pretty well in the dark, right?” Cody interrupted.He seemed to like interrupting.“I heard that’s why your pupils are so large.My friend said he once saw an elf’s pupil expand so much he couldn’t see the whites of his eyes.Something about your home planet.So much tree cover in your forests you have to have good night vision to get around.When I first saw you I thought you’d spent all your credits on joyweed, but I doubt anyone who can work all night smokes that.I certainly can’t work all night.When did you uplift?”

“I didn’t.Was born on Station 9.”

“Station 9?That must be a crazy place. I heard the first ten stations got so big they were like planets.Did it really orbit the local stall instead of a nearby planet?”

“Yes, though it was a small star.Red dwarf.”

“Useless things, Red dwarfs.No habitable planets on a red dwarf.My friend is an explorer and talks about them all the time.Always going on ‘bout how there are so many Red Dwarf stars and so little planets to make a real profit on that aren’t already covered in aliens.Your planet was real promising, he said.They’d already launched a colony before they met your people.Stupid laws prevented them from doing anything that would _change the culture_ until the new president set his agenda to bring the low tech species into the confederation.Now your special purple wood is a luxury and they brought a bunch of you up.That’s why I thought you uplifted.Did you know your planet is a million years younger than earth?”

Cody went on and on about things that Seven already knew, but it was okay because Cody gave him a reasonable bag of jerky of dubious origin, which he held to his chest like it was gold. _This could feed me for a week.Cody is really generous._

“Anyways, I know a lot about Vikan.”He did not just pronounce Vishani wrong; he used an entirely incorrect name for his species.“You’re interesting folks.I’ve always been interested in aliens.And, now that you’re already in my room, I was wondering if you’re interested in a chance to make some credits.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll give you ten credits if you let me see your cunt.Seventy if you let me fuck it.”

“I—” _Yes, sir.I will sell myself for the price of a day’s worth of meals._ “A hundred if I let you fuck me.”

“Ninety.”

“Okay.Deal.”Seven bit his lip.“I’m not used to… to doing this.”

“Don’t worry.It’s simple.Plus, you’ll be making your trade with the rest of the aliens, right?I’ll just show you the ropes.” 

“Yes, sir.Should I undress?”

“For me, yes.I want to see all of your Elf body.But when you’re in the alley and getting fucked against the wall, it’s easier to just pull up a skirt and present.All the rooms in the Red District are owned by brothels, and the only one that takes aliens is a terrible place to work.You’re far too pretty to be one of Hannah’s bitches, so you’ll have to get used to being used in a rush.”

Seven nodded, and pulled his shirt over his head.Cody watched in interest, his eyes focusing on his purple nipples.Seven ran his fingers down the rows, teasing his six buds as he moved to shed his trousers.Gared had never been much for the show of undressing, valuing form over function and fucking over foreplay.Cody seemed more like uncle, and watched the tease with obvious appreciation.

“Good.You’re beautiful, though you’re too skinny.You weren’t kidding when you said you were starving.Get on the bed.”

Cody was less talkative when he had his hands on an undressed elf.He did not undress himself, just quietly ran his fingers over every contour and spent inordinate amounts of time sucking on Seven’s nipples, mapping them with his tongue until they were sore and dark.Seven keened, writhing at the attention.He’d always been sensitive, quick to react to all forms of confident touch, so long as he was under someone who deserved to be over him.

“You’re very reactive.”Cody commented, resting his hand just above Seven’s hard cock.“That’s good.You’ll be very good at your trade with practice.Now, let’s see if your cunt is as good as your mannerism.”

Cody mostly ignored his cock, just moving it so it rested on his belly and spreading his labia with two fingers, humming with appreciation.The skin there was flushed purple, even darker than the rest of his skin, and glistened with slick already.Cody just stared for awhile, cheeks flushed and pupils dilated with lust.His pointer finger slipped in easily, as did his next, and he explored his walls until he found how to make Seven arch his back and almost gush slick, the world falling away to sensation.

“Mmmn…You’re very good, little Elf.You’ll feel nice and tight around my cock.I bet you won’t even have to slick your front hole with how wet you get from just a little touch.Do you taste as good as you smell?”

Cody answered his own question by licking a stripe up from his leaking hole to his small, taut sac and humming with appreciation.He ate Seven out with gusto, though he seemed more focus on drinking as much of his slick as possible than actually pleasuring his whore.Seven still keened and shook, though more of it was acted than before.

“You taste even better than you smell.So sweet.”Cody licked slick off of his lips, grinning.“But that’s enough foreplay.I’m going to fuck you now.Are you excited?”

“ _Yes, sir._ ”

 _“Good girl._ ”Cody purred, opening his trousers and pulling out his cock.It was larger than Gared’s by at least two inches and was covered in pulsing, prominent veins.Seven spread his legs wider, holding his breath as Cody lined his cock up with his dripping hole and fucked into him, all the careful exploration gone as he growled and rutted, fingernails digging into what flesh was left on Seven’s thighs.It wasn’t as good as the fingers.It wasn’t good at all.Yet his cock twitched with every thrust and his thoughts flew away, replaced with the the familiar mantra that always set his body on fire.

_Master.Master.Master.Master._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, it gets way worse from here. I hope Seven seems both slightly alien and also relatable? idk


	2. The Red District

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven peddles his trade for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo, this came easier than I thought it would. yay!

Cody let him sleep through most of the daylight hours while he manned the stall, giving his now tender cunt a chance to relax.But eventually the lights dimmed again and he knew it was time to leave.Knew he would be sleeping in the hallways for his conceivable future.

“Station 21 isn’t really the place for an Alien to be.”Cody remarked as he pressed their wristbands together, completing the ninety credit transaction.“We’re right in the middle of human territory, and we’re a glorified gas station.You shouldn’t waste money on a room.You should board the next ship moving to The Edge.”

“Honestly, I don’t know how much that’ll cost me.I don’t even know how much I’m supposed to sell myself for.”

“A hundred credits for a blowjob, hundred and fifty for a fuck, and two hundred for anal.Ship freight depends.”

“And I had to haggle for 90!”

“Yes, but I also gave you food and a place to sleep.And this good advice.If you want a place to sleep again, you can pay me the same way, though I won’t have credits to give you.I’ll even introduce you to a contact I have in the Red District if you agree to that.”

The idea of staying with a man as talkative and frankly annoying as Cody was not appealing, but it was his best option.His bed was warm enough and being surrounded by his garden was a refreshing change from being surrounded by refuse like he’d been with Gared.If it wasn’t for all the equipment, the room would be _huge._

“So long as I come and go as I please, I think I’d like that.What’s your motive?”

“Motive?Me?Nothing, of course.Just the kindness in my heart.Certainly not an expensive whoring habit.”Cody’s voice dripped with so much sarcasm that even Seven could read the nuance.“And not because I have a fondness for Elves.Though you look more like a Drow than a proper elf.You aren’t evil, right?”

“I don’t think that I’m evil.Just trying to live, I guess.You said you had a contact in the Red?”

“Yes, yes.He’s not another whore, so he won’t try to stiff you for his profits, and I know for sure he likes Elves even more than I do.Though I guess you’d probably prefer to be called a Vikan.”

“You can call me whatever you like, sir.”

“Hah.Sir.I like that.Anyways, lets go.Stall is closed.There’s a whole world of more interesting things than vegetables out there.Trust me, you get _so sick_ of vegetables after awhile.”

Cody would not.Stop.Talking.For the entire way over.The more Cody talked, the less Seven wanted to be around him.Tom always went on about how you can tell if someone really knows power.Cody walked with all the confidence of a powerful man, treated Seven as powerful men did, but he was not eloquent like one, or well mannered.He appeared to have an endless amount of more implausible friends, and the more he waved his hands around the more attention he gave to his yellowing nails, the first sign of chronic Nebula doping.He was more and more grateful that Cody had not tried to kiss him, considering the second symptom of Nebula doping was warts on the tongue.It put different context to the bumps he’d felt on his cunt.

At least he didn’t feel the need for Seven to reply.He didn’t even seem to noice that the Vishani had stopped making noises of assent, even when he asked him questions. 

_Maybe this is a trap.Trading me to his dealer for more Nebula.But I don’t think he’s smart enough for that.He already thinks himself terribly smart for acquiring a free whore.As if he was some criminal mastermind who’s clever plot just came together and not a john who got lucky.And I reacted so shamefully!This man is not above me at all._

His rambling train of thought cut off completely when he saw Cody’s dealer.

He was tall.So tall.He’d never _seen_ a human as tall as the dealer, or as broad.He looked as if he could squash Seven with one hand while lifting a starship with the other.His body was obviously unnatural.Definitely gene splicing to increase muscle mass.The height was probably a correction made during the pregnancy to prevent short stature.And his glowing red electronic eye was definitely not natural.It was sinister.

Seven felt himself go slick just looking at the man.This was the sort of person who could own him without effort.Protect him.The primal, Vishani part of him was screaming again: _fight me, beat me, fuck me, feed me._ The Vishani part of him was so _needy,_ and he thought he hated it.He was certainly disgusted by it, and it never did anything useful for him.This man wouldn’t be feeding him anything. _Except for maybe his come.Which is probably potent and virile._

“Chaz!Brother!Hello!”Cody smiled and opened his arms for a hug.By Chaz’s glower, this was not how he preferred to be greeted.Not a lot of sibling love, apparently.

“Cody.”Chaz frowned.“Weren’t you just here last night?The goods should have lasted you a week.You better not be reselling.”

“No, no, of course not!I met someone I thought you’d like to meet.An Elf.”

“She’s a bit dark to be an elf.”Chaz remarked.“Aren’t Ahnku elves supposed to be tall and pinkish?”

“I am a Vishani elf, sir.We grew differently from our cousins.”

“Huh.”Chaz looked him over.“Are you sure she’s not a spliced Mayrix, Cody?I’ll be mad if he is.”

“I’m certain.She’s got the extra nipples and dark cunt and everything.I swear by it.”

“And I take it you think you can trade her for something.”Chaz’s voice was flat, and he rolled the one eye that he could.The red one just kept on glowing, unblinking and electronic.

“Of course not!I didn’t actually think of that. She just came last night begging for work, and I couldn’t just send her here without a guide. She’s too sweet! She’ll just get eaten up.”

“I don’t pimp, Cody.”

The arguement went on for awhile.Seven supposed it was normal for siblings to quarrel.The brothers didn’t seem to have anything in common aside from their connection to drugs.When Chaz aquiressed to showing Seven the ropes, it had far less to do with Cody giving a convincing arguement and more due to Chaz getting bored of his brother talking.Seven could sympathize.Chaz, in the superficial way he knew him now, made sense to him.Even if he had a stupid name.

Then Cody was gone, and the modified man was sizing him up for real.

“You’ll want to stay out of the left corridor.You’d get more johns there, because that’s where people go looking for aliens, but Hannah would fill you with tentacles before you could suck a single cock.Nasty woman.Only telling you ‘cuz I hate her.I don’t mind Elves, but anything with more than two arms is awful.I’d be best to claim you’re just all spliced up, instead of a pureblood anything.Some people have a modding fetish, and it’d make sense for you to be whoring to fuel it.Say you got dumped off a ship if someone asks.Eventually word will spread that there’s a pretty, spliced up cuntboy and you’ll have a client base.I don’t know what else Cody thought I could tell you.”Chaz shrugged.“Maybe this.Don’t fuck for free.Wristbands are a safe way to pay: don’t bother with credit chits.They’re actually easier to trace.Make them pay before they touch you or they’ll run off and leave you dripping without giving you coin.I’d also use a good bit of your ration water to flush yourself out.Bending over after a creme-pie is a good way to get beaten.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Also, if you see a dude in a stupid button up shirt and dyed purple hair, charge him double.He’s rich and I hate him.Is that enough advice?”

“Yes.Thank you.”Seven bowed his head.“I am grateful for your kindness, sir.”

“Grateful enough to get on your knees?”

“For 75 credits.A discount.”

“Making me pay?Even with all that good advice?”

“You said it yourself.Never fuck for free.”

“That’s right.Good girl.You just might survive here.”

Chaz tapped his wristband and held his arm out, completing the transaction in moments, and grabbed his braids as soon as he was kneeling.Chaz’s trousers were made of a tough, synthetic fibre, and it took a bit of fumbling to understand the belt and clasp.His briefs were less unwieldy, and soon he had a thick cock in his hand.

It was clear his biceps were not the only thing he modded.Chaz’s cock was _huge,_ and he had no idea how he was going to get his jaw around it.Seven couldn’t imagine what manner of creature he’d taken DNA from to form it.But he was going to be in this profession for a long time, and he couldn’t slink back from the second cock he’d been paid to service.The more he handled the phallus the more the Vishani part of his mind screamed and the wetter he got.By the time he was done mapping it with his hands he was shifting his thighs together in an attempt to create friction.

“Mmn, you like my big dick, don’t you?”

“Yes sir.It’s the biggest cock I’ve ever _seen._ I want it in my mouth, but I don’t know how it’s going to fit.”He didn’t really want it in his mouth.He was scared he’d graze it with his teeth and the friendly neighborhood drug dealer would turn into an attack dog and beat him near to death.He was still weak from the months of hunger, and even without that flaw he had no chance against someone as strong as Chaz.But he certainly didn’t want it in his cunt, no matter how wet he was for it.So he licked the tip of it, running the flat of his purple tongue over the the spongy mushroom head.The musk was overwhelming, and no matter how dizzy it made him it still left a bitter taste in his mouth.“It tastes so good…I don’t think I’ll be having many good cocks like this.I want to savor it.”

Chaz was not talkative at all once he had a clever mouth on his cock.This was far from the first blowjob he’d given, after all.Master Tom had used his mouth for years before he popped his cherry.The strong, almost painful grip on his braids kept him wet and on edge, worried that the man would hold him still and thrust his cock into Seven’s throat.Even he couldn’t avoid gagging on a cock like _this._ But Chaz seemed to be at least aware of his girth and didn’t try, though he tightened his hold considerably when Seven worked the first inch of his cock into his throat.He coughed, but didn’t gag.He was a good boy.Or good _girl,_ as some people preferred.It didn’t really matter to him either way.

By the time Chaz grunted and pulled his head away to come all over his face, Seven’s jaw was sore, his throat was raw, and he had a wet spot on his leggings.The bulge was probably _obscenely_ noticeable by now, and he doubted Chaz was going to do anything about it.

“You have a good mouth.You’ll make it here.Just come back if you need any more _advice.”_

_—_

He got kicked out of the first spot he picked by a man who called himself “Dirty Harry”, who told him that “this was Red Dragon territory,” and to go run to Hannah like a good little alien.The next he got shoved aside by a tall, slightly modded woman with _unreasonably_ large breasts and Nebula-blown pupils.By the time he found a spot that was open he was getting a bit demoralized.What sort of man would walk through _this many_ beautiful women to find a partner?He’d seen girls pushed against walls, seen men enter the many, many rooms that filled every corridor like this by tapping their wristband on the scanner.

It didn’t help that he when he checked his notification feed, he saw that _Chaz Royal_ had transferred him one credit with a comment that just said ‘ _a lesson for u.’_ He had half a mind to storm back and confront him.Give him a piece of his mind.Rage.But the Vishani part of his mind knew that if he did, he would break down in tears and beg for his protection.Plead.Sob.All the strength he had built up would leave him in a flash and he’d just be a useless, broken Elf far away from his forest.

But eventually there was a john.A fat man who smelled like Joyweed.Not a creature he had any interest in fucking.

“Sir.You wouldn’t happen to be looking for any companionship, would you?”

The man fucked his cunt, making obscene and pathetic sounds the entire time.If he wasn’t still so wet from Chaz it would have been torture, as it had been in the later years of his _marriage,_ and probably would be when he went back to Cody.His Vishani side was telling him to turn around and pin the man to the ground.

Instead he let him come in his pussy, and fingered the come of out himself.With nowhere else to put it, he just stuck his finger in his mouth and swallowed down the sour seed.He had two more johns that night, though both of them opted just to use his mouth.One person got huffy when he told him to pay up first. 

Before he stopped at Cody’s, he picked up his water and bought a loaf of cheap bread.That night Cody fucked his ass and gifted him the lubricant he’d used.

Chaz was right about word spreading.Soon he had enough clout that he was able to push human girls off their spot.Cody told him _all about_ how he’d heard people talking about the _new spliced whore._ Also about a man looking for his lost elf-wife.

“Swear to me you won’t tell him where I am. _Swear,_ Cody.”

“Of course not.Dude is rude.I see why you left him."

This all went well for about a month.His account had gone from five credits to 3000, and a ticket to Station 13 was only 5000.Not a nice place, certainly, but much richer and more diverse.And far, far from Jared.

Unfortunately, about a month in a half-dead Gared decided his wife _must_ have gotten kidnapped by the infamous Mistress Hannah, and things went downhill from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven's weird reaction to people he sees as dominant will be explained. I promise. He just doesn't understand it himself.
> 
> also... sorry for the cliffhanger :3


	3. Mistress Hannah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tentacle sex, basically

Seven didn’t talk to the other girls.The other girls didn’t talk to him.It was a good system, overall.But he did break it fone of the girls, who only called herself Candy.

Candy was a _real_ splicer.She’d gotten her parents to pay for her first mod at 15, which gave her her pastel pink, fuzzy hair, and saved up enough through high school to give herself lacquered lips through a suery.It had devolved from there.A boyfriend thought her tits were too small so he paid for her bust, she didn’t like the difference between b ust and wast so she paid to change _that,_ then she decided she wanted cotton candy hair on her lmao and rmpits as well.Soon enough she had a whole line of surgeries planned to turn her into the perect girl and could hardly look herself in the mirror.

“And so I had this _boyfriend,_ right?He called me sugar.Hellva guy, honestly.He was part of this hotshot crew and he took me along.I didn’t ask him to pay for ‘nothing, or anything, but he kept goin’ on and on about how much I was spending on the splices, saying that I was _beautiful how I was._ Like I wasn’t beautiful _cuz_ of the splices.Anyways, we got into this big fight while he was in dock, and he just locked me out!I’ve tried to ansible him a everything.And I was supposed to get my next surgery a month ago.The rent here is theft, I swear.I’m sure you get it, though.You’re spliced so far you’re hardly human.Must really like those elfy thingys.”

Seven liked Candy.Nothing about her sparked that fire in him that drove h im closer, but she did not come off as weak or pathetic.Just a bit stupid.She liked to talk about herself, but unlike _other_ people he spent far too much time around, she usually actually had interesting things to say.And Candy always, always knew the gossip.

“There was a death in the Ghetto today.Nasty stuff.Dude lived alone so they didn’t know ‘bout it ‘till it stunk.I thought it was just usual ghetto-stink at first.But that’s not the interesting part.It’s who the dude _was._ Did you know that there’s a fucking Mafia on Station 21?A mafia!I never thought I’d come in contact with a real life Mafia.Annnnywho, that’s why there’s such a big Nebula problem here.He had a lab in his room.Imagine brewing Nebula in the _Ghetto._ No wonder he’s dead, the bastard.I heard Chaz wasn’t happy, though.”

“Chaz is part of the _station Mafia?_ ”

“I know!Chaz is like, my favorite person here ‘cept for you, and here he is leading _mafias._ Wil d, right?This is the sort of thing you’d _never_ get involved in on a bigger station.Did I tell you about that one guy I dated on Station 88?”

He liked Candy.He liked Candy a lot.

It was Candy who told him it was time to run.That someone was looking for him.It was the most serious she had ever seen his Cotton-brained Candy.He booked it out of the Red as fast as his legs would take him, and that day, no one caught him.

He was not that lucky the next day.They were waiting for him at his usual Spot.Tall, dark creatures with prominent foreheads.Seven couldn’t quite place the species: they could be spliced-dark Gyants (not the name the race had chosen for themselves, but hell if he could pronounce it), or spliced-tall Mayrix.Whatever they were, they weren’t human, and this was _not_ the place he wanted to be.

The aliens did not seem to _care_ where he wanted to be.He’d just turned to walk anywhere but towards the aliens when someone grabbed his arms and stuffed a gag in his mouth.He supposed if he were human, they would have had a drug for him.

No one interfered a the kicking, hining elf was dragged through the Red.The few couplings he passed barely even looked up at him.He didn’t even _see_ Chaz.

_Guess he’s too bus y leading a mafia._

The right corridor was not as long as he was expecting: or maybe it was just the spike of hormones that made the encounter seem so quick.It felt like he had been shoved into the chair he was now bound to moments after he was grabbed.

He waited there, alone, for quite awhile.He’d gotten quite clever with cock somewhere in his life, but had never managed to figure out how to slip of of Master Tom’s ropes, and didn’t see why these ropes would be any different.It was clear who took him, anyways.He knew he was screwed.

Mistress Hannah was unfashionably late.She might have believed herself fashionably late, having achieved a dramatic flare by delaying so long.But there was nothing about Mistress Hannah that could be considered _fashionable._

Seven had heard stories about the true hideousness of a Onglor.They were known colloquially as _Slugs_ or, in some circles, _Hentai._ But considering his track record with humans, he had expected all of that posturing to be an overreaction.He had an image of a man with tentacle arms that was off-putting, but not _disturbing._

Mistress Hannah was blob shaped, mostly, and did not appear to have _legs_ like a humanoid would.She glided on the metal flooring, her bottom tentacles propelling her forward.She didn’t seem to have a defined abdomen, and her head looked like it was about to melt into the rest of her body and drop the stolen face.The Onglor didn’t even have visible ears or lips, though Mistress Hannah had used some sort of lip paint to give the impression she had one.She was wearing a fine robe, too.It only accented how disgusting her oily, flesh-tone skin was.

“So.Seven, is it?”Hannah began, extending one of her tentacles and grabbing the gag with what appeared to be a seven fingered hand.“I’m sure you’ve got all sorts of _questions._ ”

 _Yes.Such as why your voice is so croaky and grating._ “Not really.”

“None?Not even how long I plan to keep you here?Why you’re bound to a chair in my office?”

“I supposed you were going to tell me that, ma’am, before you let me go.Not much of a point in kidnapping for a warning if you don’t give the warning.”

“Oh, _sweetheart,_ this isn’t just a warning.Did you think you could get away with playing the whore while your husband starved forever?Oh, _no,_ little one.I’m here to make sure you give every cent you illicitly earned back and get out of my halls.Aliens aren’t _allowed_ to operate here without my permission, you see, and your man seemed genuinely d istressed.I told him I would do my best to get you back to him in mint condition.”The Slug was uncomfortably close now and was wrapping one of her many limbs around his waist.“My two friendly guards would be happy to take you now, unless you need some _convincing._ ”

Panic welled in Seven’s throat.He was beginning to understand Chaz’s multi-arm revulsion vividly.Hannah had pushed a tentacle up his shirt, and though it was not exactly covered in _slime,_ it still left oily tracks on his skin.“I have no idea what you’re talking about.I’m not even _from_ here.Just in debt from my ‘splices.I’m just trying to get out of your hair.”

“Oh, don’t lie, pretty elf.You might be able to trick the humans, but I know an Elf when I see one.You’ve got the smooth, hairless elf skin, those _dreadfully_ large ears, and I have it on good authority you’ve got the strange, mixed genitalia as well. Do I have to strip you for you to understand?”

“I—He’s _not my husband,_ and he is _not my master._ I’ll work whatever hall I please.”

“No.No you won’t.I can’t let you run away again.It would look bad on my name.I could let him know you need additional _training,_ however.If you insist on being such a brat.”

“Training?Hah!Nothing you could do could train me to be subservient to such a wretch.Especially you.You’re the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen—”

Hannah’s tentacle tightened so much on his chest that he could barely breathe, and another one slipped into his mouth, the floppy-hand-thing grabbing his tongue and squeezing.Seven quickly reconsidered how wise it was to be talking to Slugs like that when he was all tied up.

“ _Impertinent, ungrateful brat._ You low tech species are always so _proud._ Like you can contribute anything to the world.Well, _Seven,_ you’ll have a lot of lessons to learn for the next few weeks, and you’ll live up to your name. _Just.A.Number.”_

Hannah did not really fuck his mouth, like a cock would, but ran her blobbish fingers over every inch of his mouth, pushing on his teeth until they ached and covering his gums in her sour oil.His eyes watered involuntarily from the smell.He never thought he would meet a creature that smelled more than a human, could disgust him more: but there was something about the tentacles now appearing from rolls of fat that made humans look like teddy bears.

“Pays the bills.”Dax (or Dox) replied, and Seven almost tripped over his own two feet.“Not that slaves have bills.”

“Oh.You too, huh?”

The aliens didn’t say anything more.Just opened the door to an empty room and gestured for him to step inside.

—

His first few days of working for Hannah weren’t much different from working the halls.A john would come in, he’d get on his knees, and they’d have their way with him quickly.This was easy enough to manage, and he only got called to the Office once for a similar punishment.They fed him a filling, if disgusting, porridge, and let him take real showers. 

_What a great life to have.Forever._

But he didn’t see any way to _escape._ He thought, sometimes, of telling one of his repeated johns that he loved him, that they should run away together, and then abandoning him in a moment.Stowing aw ay, maybe.Most crews wouldn’t dump him into the _void._

But it was fine.It was alright.Then, Gared came to visit. 

“Seven!Oh, Seven, darling—”Gared had clearly gotten at least two good meals.His skin had lost some of it’s pallor and he did not fall on his face when he tried running towards his _wife._ “Oh, baby, I thought I lost you forever.I was so _worried._ ”

“I don’t know.You seemed pretty intent on letting me die.”

Gared frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.“I was told you didn’t say things like that anymore.”

“Oh, I don’t say them to the fat old guys that fuck me.They’re just so preferable to you that—”

“ _Shut up!”_ Gared’s demeanor changed as quick as one could flip a switch and he was on Seven, pinning him to a wall.“You are _mine,_ and you will learn _respect._ You want to play the whore?Fine.Live a year on your knees.But believe me, you’ll be begging for my kindness in a month.”

“You know, I find people who have other people do all the dirty work extremely unattract—”

“ _Shut!Up!You vile fucking elf._ ”Gared crashed their mouths together, pressing his bony hips into Seven’s chest and tilting his head up at an uncomfortable angle.“If I was smart I would fuck your ass until it gaped.But I can’t bear the thought of really hurting you like that…So just stay very still, okay?”

Seven bared his teeth in a distinctly not-a-smile manner, but complied.He was already going to see Mistress Hannah about this, to be sure, but he didn’t want to see her every day for a week.Or learn what other torments she had on tap.

Gared pushed up his uniform skirt and mouthed his bulge, humming and closing his eyes.Gared had always liked to give head when he was in a particularly affectionate mood, and he _really_ had no control over where he put his teeth.

—

Seven had expected to hate Dax and Dox, whatever Hate was supposed to be.But the longer he was near them, the more he wanted to be near them.

It began the first time they pulled out an unruly john.He was drunk and had payed for Seven’s cunt, but seemed intent on taking his ass instead, which wasn’t lubed.So Dax (or Dox) came in and threw him out.Seven had been so touched that he almost begged to suck one of their cocks to prove his gratitude, but he didn’t want to set a _precedent._ Dax and Dox seemed to like him too, because whenever they escorted him to the shower to to Mistress Hannah, he talked to them as much as he could.Tried to bring out his inner Candy.Sometimes, they even said things back.

Sometimes they insulted Gared.He wanted to kiss them whenever they did that.Dax and Dox never tried to touch him, just let him know when they redirected Mr. Purple Hair Enemy of The Mafia to another girl because he’d broght his _weird vibrator again_ and _elves are not that big!_ He still didn’t know which one was Dax or Dox, but he didn’t think they cared.

It was Dax _and_ Dox that saved him, on that wonderful, wonderful day when the Andromeda came into dock.

Station 21 was used to pirates.Considering the area it was built in, it was _mostly_ pirates.The flight controllers would let anyone dock, so long as your fake callsign was believable enough that they wouldn’t go to jail for incompetence, there were plenty of whores, and nothing on the shitty station was worth looting.There had even been a few attempts to make a bar that catered to pirates, though they got trashed too quickly for it to be viable long-term.Seven hd met more than a few pirates, and had serviced them as well as any station-dweller. 

He had never had a group of seven armed pirates storm the Red District.

They did not appear to be _stealing_ anything.He could hear the outside quite clearly, as spending so much time sitting alone in his room had sharpened his already keen hearing.They were just demanding to see Dax and Dox. 

_Oh, no,Do those two owe money to someone?Am I going to lose them?But they’re the only good thing I have!_

At first, he had panicked and started banging at the wall, but realized almost immediately how stupid that was.But he couldn’t just leave them.They were his—

He didn’t have a word for it.Maybe that was where the human word “friend” was supposed to go, though that till never felt right.All that he knew is that he felt like he was going to cry again.

Then the door opened, and a tall, dark skinned man with a broad foehead swooped him up, and carried him to a group of varied aliens, only one or two of which seemed even a little recognizable. 

“Dax, what are you doing?We didn’t agree to rescue any of the girls.”

“Seven isn’t a girl.They’re an elf.And they won’t benefit any from killing that dirty Onglor.Trust me, Nanda, they won’t be any burden.When was the last time we had _any_ entertainment?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. This will clearly be a chaste, wholesome pirate crew and they will watch disney movies together. *Clearly.*
> 
> even if seven doesn't do smart things, at least h
> 
> anyways, wow I'm updating faster than I normally do. probably bc of good feedback and the fact that i am not editing ahahahahahhhhh (god, if I read this back I will die)


	4. pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit of anti-gravity. painfil sex. lots of come.

It was shockingly easy just to walk back to the ship.Seven expected epic skirmishes against station guards, or screaming women, or whatever.He’d never seen so many people with blasters before, and the lack of drama involved in walking past the merchant district, into an _airlock,_ and then into a high-tech ship was underwhelming.

“Dax.Dax.Dax, I am so sorry I doubted you.She’s _perfect._ Oh, look at her flop about!Everyone, promise me you won’t teach her how to move, okay?”Nanda clapped his top two hands together and pushed off the wall, gancing Seven enough to put him in a dizzying spin, and gradually made his way over to the pilot console.Seven hadn’t realized that he was showing off until his companions took the much less complex route of just shimmying up the rails that lined the walls.

Seven had been on spaceships before.There were always tradeoffs on quality, depending on the type of ship, and if the crew hadn’t even splurged on a gravity generator, the standard for the last hundred years of space exploration, then they were either too poor to afford fuel at 21’s premiums, or had spent all of their money on weapons. 

“We’re not going to be stopping to rob innocent mothers and children, are we?”

“Of course not.Not in this part of space.We’re on our way to Station 69.” Nanda was toying with the controls now, barely focusing on the trapped, spinning elf.“Now, be quiet while we wake Mako up.It’s bad luck to babble while we rouse the beast.”

Seven had half a mind to disobey, if just out of pite, but the resistance bled out of him when the spaceship hummed to life.Nanda didn’t touch more of the many, many confusing looking dials, opting instead to type a few lines of code into the monitor and watched the monitor fill with numbers.

“Alright, Andromeda!We’ve got a twelve jump course towards uncontested space, a tip about a stealthed Merchant ship, our whole crew back, and entertainment!Who’s ready to get the hell out of this gravity well?”

“AY!”

“Great!Now, someone go rescue the slut before I accelerate.I don’t want to clean up elf guts from him getting impaled just because he doesn’t have his space legs.Whoever bothers first can take first fuck.”

They didn’t have a seat for Seven to strap down in, so the alien who rescued him from his spin made sure to bury himself deep in Seven’s cunt before strapping them both to the chair, preparing for acceleration.The four armed boy introduced himself as Tako, and and two spiny cocks that were as colorful as his skin.He was kind enough to only use one, for not, trapping the second between them to rub on Seven’s dark stomach.The spines did not pierce him, but they were not comfortable and he ran raw comparatively quickly as he was bounced up and down on the short, nubby dick.By the time Tako was almost at orgasm and Nanda was counting down for the jump, he was chafing both from the straps on his back and the rough cock that tore him up no matter how wet he got.

When they finally, finally warped, he fell apart.

It was not the first time he’d been fucked through a wormhole shift.Tom had a particular fetish for it, as the short moment when you were in neither point A or B was a mess of sensation that left most dizzy and tingly on their first jump.He had never been sore from days of abuse, chafed on the shoulders and thighs, and full of spiny pirate cock during a wormhole shift.Tako came as soon as the world just _started_ to fade back to normal, pumping impossible amounts of warm come into him, which was the only thing close to relief on his sobbing insides as all of his spikes expanded, stabbing at the walls of his cunt and keeping painful pressure that prevented him from even squirming as his confused yips of overstimulation became yelps of pain.

“Oh, the poor thing.”Nanda steepled his bottom hands.“I wonder if she knows that she’s going to have both of her holes occupied next jump.Which will be in about 2 hours.Make sure she takes care of your other cock too, Tako.”

Tako unstrapped them both and flipped them around, ignoring Seven’s cries of pain and mostly incoherent litany of _no, no, no, no, hurts_ until he was locked in again. 

They let him rest until ten minutes to jump, at which point he was handed over to one of the other four armed Aliens who made quick work of his aching, almost bleeding cunt.At least he had the decency to grab some lube before he filled his ass with the same spiny, painful cock.Seven was a ragdoll in the hands of his captors, unable to do much more than cry and say _no_ as the second jump hit and he spent all the time he was meant to be resting with insistent hands on his nipples, tugging until they too were sore and chaffed.Nanda fucked him through the next jump, and by then he could barely sob. 

They stopped for six hours after that, to let the the bots recalibrate the jump coils, and soon Seven found himself floating in the center of the ship dressed only in a rope that the more mobile crew members could pull on if they wanted to play with his tits or finger the come out of his cunt and into his dry mouth.Rest was still rest, though, and his body quickly set all of it’s taxed resources to making him unproductively angry.

“I bet you feel like a _real man,_ don’t you?”Seven spat at the heavily splied alien who had currently pulled him over.His name was Benji, and he was the baby of the group.“You had a—a willing wore, perfectly fine with most forms of debauchment you could have planned, and you decide to purposely hurt them.I’m sure you feel like a strong, poweful liberator.I mean, what sort of man could know _restraint?”_

Benji was growing increasingly more distressed with every word, and his hands were significantly less bold by the time Seven began to curse his ancestors.“I’m not—”

“Benji.Put your cock in her _now._ ”

“What?”

“You can’t let a Vishani assert dominance over you like that.Show her where she belongs in this crew.”

“Da—Nanda, she’s in _pain._ I don’t think she can take me.”

“Then she can break.Fuck her, _now,_ Benji.”

Benji’s mouth tightened into a line, and he nodded, opening his trousers to reveal two terrifyingly large, spiked penises a few shades darker than Nanda and Tako’s had been.He kept a firm hold on Seven’s rope with one hand, pulling the elf closer to him as his train of insults morphed back into begging.

“No, no, no, please don’t, you’re too big, you’ll rip me in tw—AHHH!”Seven screamed in agony as Benji thrust into him, careless of his existing bruising.“ _Mercy!_ ”

“No.Not if you’re going to be insulting my good bloodline.”Benji tugged on the rope harshly.“Are all Vishi this neurotic, dad?”

“Every one I’ve met.They don’t do well with aliens.They try and make you feel emotions you don’t have and can react quite violently of you don’t express them.It’s best to keep a firm hierarchy.So whenever our slut starts to mouth off or try and fight you, make sure they know exactly who they are, or they’ll try to own you.Now, show her what the punishment is for insulting my late wife.”

When Benji finally came, the pain was so intense Seven passed out.He woke up just after warp on Tako’s cocks, bleeding.

They mostly ignored him after that, except to punish him whenever his _stupid_ Vishani side decided to speak up and start questioning their pointless sadism.Jump ten Benji took both of his holes with his hybrid-cocks, and when he woke again they were in a gravity well and he was covered in come he didn’t remember milking and surrounded by the Andromeda crew. 

“Dad.Dad, can we keep her?”Benji begged.“Look at how perfect she looks marked up like this!”

“No, my son.You can’t keep every pet you Lock.”Nanda admonished.“Elf pets only cause hardship long-term.Once you have broken a Vishani like this, they are always a risk to you.”

“But we can’t just leave her here like this, can we?Starving and alone?”

“Oh, don’t worry, Benji.We won’t leave her starving.Dax and Dox haven’t gotten their turns at her yet.They’ve been saving up all week.She’ll have enough food to last the month, at her size.Hell, we’ll even gift her some old bottles to hold her gift, so she can keep her food fresh longer. 

“ _Food?_ ”Seven mumbled.He hadn’t eaten anything but come for days. 

“Oh, yes, elfslut.A better meal than you could hope to your current state.Our good friends here are going to give you all the food you need.”

“ _Please.Please, I’m so hungry—_ ”

“Show the slut how she’s going to earn her food, boys.”

The two aliens who had done their best to protect Seven in Hannah’s brothel, who had refrained from crude jokes or even from using him while in transit, nodded to their leader and removed their belts, baring their thick, dark cocks for Seven.But it was not the cocks that were interesting.Dax and Dox were smooth, and no bigger than Benji’s painful monster, but their balls were _gigantic._ Near the size of oranges (though Seven was _completely_ certain that they would not have fit in Hannah’s uniforms).

“Wha…”

“Are you going to look at your meal like it’s a bomb, Seven, or are you going to eat?”

A month of white, strong tasting porridge that always left him full. _Too skinny…But Dax and Dox will fix that._ White already weeping from the tip of the giant cocks that hovered right in front of his face. 

_Food.These two have been feeding me all this time!_

He felt almost giddy as he reached out with both hands to cup one of the inflated sacs, feeling the thick liquid slosh around inside.They must be _terribly_ backed up.And it wasn’t as if they had let him get permanently hurt.Saved him from being with Gared for the rest of his life.He liked Dax and Dox.

So he went to trying to service them best he could, lapping at the dripping head of their cock while massaging their full, sore sacks.Slowly the weeping became dribbling, and he had to rush in order to collect all of the come his meals were leaking, not wanting to waste a drop of it, nor to neglect the other.They were a matching pair!

Eventually he couldn’t contain it all in his mouth and had to switch between servicing one of them with his mouth, swallowing their putrid spend while the other dripped on his braids and back and waited for their turn.Eventually he stopped switching unless one of them pulled on his braids to redirect him. 

By the time Benji had pushed a bottle into his hand and he was clumsily catching one of the steady streams, the balls he was servicing looked less like oranges and more like apples, and the more he touched them the faster the stream.He’d wasted a distressing amount of their come with his incompetence, whether it be because it ran down the side of the bottle or matted in his hair.They were being so nice.Not trying to use his abused holes, just giving him all he needed and letting him save some for later.He was so full he was worried he might purge all the gifts he was being given.He almost wept when the stream of come finally ended.

“And we’re very glad we found you and were able to take care of you. _”_

Something inside him practically shook apart with joy. _These are the words I’m meant to hear.These men are perfect to take care of me.If I can just get them away from their evil, spine cocked crew—_ “

“And because we’re so happy with you, we’re going to give you one last gift.We know someone on this station that would be just perfect to take care of you, so you don’t have to turn to a Mistress Hannah again.You’ll do well among her girls.”

_No!NO!_

But with such a strong hand in his hair and not a shred of clothing, he didn’t think he could run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally never written anything in anti-But I'm happy with this chapter overall. Seven is very, very tired right now, and realllly wants to make Dax and Dox feel things they can't for him.  
> ? uh... blame the scifi genemodding, idk. these two should be in at least the next chapter as well


	5. Station 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jericho. hates seven owner

Jericho stared at his book and pretended he could read.

His client, hogtied to a post and writhing, had no idea that the book on stone age Human society might as well have been the word ‘vagazzle’ printed over and over and over, and considering the state of his pleads, he would not have cared.

 _“Jericho.Oh, please, Jericho, make it stop._ ”

Make it stop was not the safe word.He continued to read his book, ignoring the vibrator remote next to him.He was far too busy flashing the title of a book about a time when his client’s society had been even lower than his home planet was said to be.Though with the humans Jericho had met, he was increasingly certain that if he were to deign to travel across the galaxy to find his people, he would find skyscrapers that the idiots thought were trees.Unfortunately, though, in order to use the ansible to call such a flight, he would have to be able to read, which contrary to what his collection of poignantly titled nonfiction might imply, he could not do.His Boss wouldn’t like that.

Plus, he was too embarrassed to ask the only people who might help him.If _they_ could read.

Jericho did not think his client would be able to read much at the end of this.

“ _Jericho, please, I want to come—_ ”

“What have we said about using my name, Mr. Stanley?”Jericho looked up from his book, training his “unnaturally” pale eyes at the whining human.Humans liked to describe his lilac eyes as “unnatural”, instead of the dominant phenotype of his race of Ahnku, no more unnatural than the darker Vishani purple.“I believe we had this conversation just last week.”

“ _Jericho—”_

“There you go _again._ Do you need to be reminded?”

“ _Sir!_ ”

“Better.But you already messed up _four times._ I don’t think I have another slave so disobedient as you, Mr. Stanley.If I have the respect for you to call you by the name you chose rather than say, _worm,_ or _ape,_ as you increasingly present yourself, then I think you can very well call me what you _asked_ to call me.”

“ _I’m sorry!Please, please unlock me—_ ”

“Your begging is so _pathetic._ You know, I caught your lecture on the human role in exploring occupied space, awhile back, and almost thought you had a point.”He hadn’t, of course, but the Boss had briefed him.“But the longer I get to know you, it seems less like we need hairy monkeys swinging around the galaxy, and more like us _lowbloods_ need to knock some civility back into you stupid apes.”

He grabbed his crop.Jericho had never enjoyed fucking humans, no matter which way he was made to do it, and no matter how hard he was from the leaves he’d chewed before the session.But it was always so, so much fun to beat a hog, even when they liked it.

—

Seven had thought Station 21 was a cesspool of debauchery and vice disguised as a gas station.Seven had not known _anything._

Officially, there was no Station 69.They had skipped it, because the Humans who designed the station system just _knew_ that naming one of their important, expensive infrastructure pieces after the funny sex number was a recipe for disaster.No, station 69 did not officially exist.It was actually highly illegal, and had met formal military assault multiple times before the Galactic Federation finally realized that just maybe pissing off organized groups of pirates was not a good way to get anything lasting done, and that all they’d really be blowing up was brothels and brokers.

Station 69 was much bigger than it’s contemporaries 68 and 70.There weren’t many people who put ‘saw the artistic panel detailing of Station 70’ on their bucket list, whereas hundreds of tourists flocked to 69 despite the obvious danger to their health and fortune, if only to exist in a world where it was legal for a group of armed aliens to escort a half-asleep, bloated and bukkaked Vishani elf past other groups of armed pirates with four armed Aliens on leashes, without either group taking issue with the other.

If Seven hadn’t been so tired, he might have been ashamed.Instead he was sore and distressed.Dax and Dox had promised to stay with him.Promised to hit Nanda hard on the head if he tried to stick his spiny, painful cocks into his already bruised and torn holes.Promised they’d make him look perfectly presentable for his new Boss, who would not be his Owner, and that it was _all for his own good._

Dax and Dox had talked a rather lot more than normal.Maybe some of it was Nanda’s monologuing or Benji’s nervous ramblings.Seven thought he might have liked Benji like he’d liked Candy if he didn’t have such evil cocks.Stupid, well intentioned, and just malleable enough that they would be worth guiding if they’d be loyal in return.But Benji obviously wasn’t loyal to _him._ That just made him hate Nanda more.That a man who thought he had the right to force Seven into hierarchy instead of letting things fall as they damn well should.

Like…Equality.Or whatever belief was supposed to serve people like him.

He fell asleep somewhere between getting put into a large _bath_ (what luxury!) and Benji’s clever fingers working to untie his braids, and woke somewhere between water being poured into his throat and balm being rubbed into his sore, abused nipples.He was not awake much longer.He slept like the dead, and when he woke it only barely hurt to walk.They’d left him alone.And clothed.If he wanted to he could run away.Make it on his own. _But what…what if there are Slugs?_

There were definitely Onglor on station.He could abide most things, even Benji, but he never wanted to meet another Onglor.Plus, Dax and Dox were trustworthy enough, even if their associates weren’t.They’d gotten him clothing.Maybe if he could convince them to let him stay just a bit longer he could ensnare them.The Andromeda apparently had enough loyalty to rescue them, but he did not know the story on how they became bound to Mistress Hannah in the first place.They would never make him touch an Onglor, even if they did pimp him.

The group came back to their rented space in a few hours carrying a bag, and Dax fed him bland nutrition cubes while Seven tried to strike up friendly conversation.At least the rest of the group ate much the same, so he was not being treated as if he was less than them here.

“So, I’ve been thinking about how to present her to Doctor Mesmer.”Nanda leaned against the wall, toying with something shiny.“I think we should serve him a meal.He’s always liked spicy food, and unique presentation.”

“I don’t think it’s wise to pump anything hot into our elf right now.Mesmer hates damaged goods more than he like spicy food.”Dax countered. 

“What—What’s all this talk about pumping things into me?”

“Shush, elfslut.”Dax pressed two fingers into Seven’s mouth.“Nothing spicy. But maybe dessert?We can even serve that completely fresh.We still have those tablets.”

“Oh, that’s _genius._ ”Nanda grinned, flashing unusually sharp teeth.“I missed your ideas so much, my friend.”

The more he thought about it, the harder it was to believe he could snare Dax. _But at least no one is going to be pumping chili oil into me._

—

Seven did not like Doctor Mesmer.He had already decided that before he met the man, and so far he had done _nothing_ to change his opinion.

Mesmer was unusually short for a human.Shorter than even Seven.He had big, light eyes, even bigger glasses, and never stopped smiling.Seven knew smiling was supposed to be friendly.Knew that Mesmer’s laughing and prancing around was meant to show just how happy he was to be here.But the stupid Vishani part of him quaked in fear whenever he smiled down at him.

“I never thought I’d be offered another elf.This one looks so different from my other.Jeri is so pale, and so _tall._ Thought he’d bang his head on doorframes when I first hired him.This one is such a little thing.Better to lie out on a table.You’re very good with ropes, Nanda.Clever hands.”

Nanda laughed.“I’m glad you admire my handiwork.He squirmed like nothing else while I put the binds on him.Had to have multiple people hold him down.”

Mesmer nodded, running a hand through his short, spiny hair.“Sounds like she’ll need training, then.Some of these creatures come in with such denial in their hearts.But if you say she’s got submissive tendencies, I believe you.Not like my Jeri.Did I ever let you have him?”

“I prefer to sleep with aliens who won’t bite my dicks off.My skin is colorful enough without a session with your Ahnku.I do have interest in seeing Molly again, though, if you wouldn’t mind it.Though we won’t be liquid until we raid again.”

“Don’t worry about costs.This gift is more than enough to justify such a request.”Mesmer spread Seven’s labia, running his middle finger down his slit.“I think I’ll mod her so she lubes up better.I’m sure she has her triggers, but she can’t expect everyone who uses her to hit them.Typical mods to make her rear just as wet, of course.I think I could get away with a bit of breast growth as well without removing the androgyny.Just enough to make her get her milk.It’s such a common fetish, and Jeri barely lets me mod him at all.You said you got her consent for all mods, right?”

Seven didn’t like Dax and Dox inside him nearly as much as he’d liked his meal days before.The alien’s sacs had already swelled back to the size of oranges, as the tablets they’d chewed for most of the morning worked _fast,_ and they were as eager as he’d ever seen them by the time they were allowed to climb on him.He decided that having both of his holes full was one of his _least_ favorite feelings, and had placed it as his third most detested thing under oily tentacles and being stabbed from the inside before the amount of seed flowing into him from both holes started to make his stomach cramp and swell.That was even worse.Soon he was mewling into his gag and trying to buck his favorite set of captors off of him.

“ _Magnificent._ Oh, look at her squirm!She’ll train up so beautifully.So beautifully.And what a treat this will be.Did you end up using those sweetpellets I got for you?”

“Indeed.You’ll finally be able to taste the fruits of your labor.”

“ _Delightful._ ”

When he was finally done being pumped full of come and Dax (and Dox) pulled out, white, glimmering semen poured out of him in a rush, dripping onto the floor until his belly was only a bit swelled.Mesmer was quick to take his place between Seven’s legs, moaning as he ran his pink, rough tongue over his puffy slit, drinking up his gift.Everyone made sure to have their taste, and _no one_ touched his cock.

—

The first time Jericho saw the new Vishani, he almost panicked and left the room.He looked so tired.So broken.There was something missing behind his eyes.If they had tried to introduce the small, dark thing to him, he would have overcompensated while trying to hide how badly he wanted to steal the boy and run far, far away where nothing could _ever_ hurt such a creature and ended up cussing a great deal of people out, which was never effective.Instead he stared at his book and pretended to read.

fartMolly was a good person to speak to, when you were new.She knew how to soothe someone before their first round of mods.Her mods were so pretty, after all. Jericho sometimes wanted to hold Molly and tell her how beautiful all her mods were.But Jericho had helped train Molly.Molly was probably telling the new Vishani that he should avoid Jericho at all costs.

The third time he saw the new Vishani, his Boss was practically dragging him over.He introduced the elf as Seven.Jericho almost gave him his original-name.Instead he sighed, for drama, and held out a hand.

“Hello.Seven.I am Jericho.”

The interaction was suitably boring.Seven was beautiful.

The next time Jericho talked to Seven, there were wet stains on his shirt where his nipples were leaking milk, and Mesmer informed Jericho that he would be training the boy on _how to act like a proper submissive._ Or, in the easy translation, _how to act like a proper elf._

Jericho barely resisted telling his Boss to go get fucked by an Onglor.Barely.Instead, as he had to, he agreed, and wished he could just die instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so excited to write Seven interacting with another Elf. 
> 
> Seven has finally met someone who he could possibly relate to, truly. Unfortunately he is not done being abused. This fic has seven chapters, after all.


	6. jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elf/Elf: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter like. includes whipping and stuff but it's super soft. no elves are abused in this chapter. the next one, sure, but not this one.

Seven had never seen an Ahnku before.He’d heard of them, of course.People liked to mention how he was darker than an Ahnku, shorter than an Ahnku, more sensitive to light than an Ahnku, or even just that they didn’t think he was a real Elf, because he didn’t look like an Ahnku to them.But uplifted Ahnku were even rarer than uplifted Vishani, and had a tendency to go crazy from the confined spaces in station if not allowed to go planetside.

Jericho’s eyes did not look deranged.They just looked empty.He had known creatures that expressed little to no emotion via their faces that had eyes that looked less empty.He didn’t think he wanted to be _trained_ by someone with eyes like that.

But if he didn’t meet his eyes, Jericho was beautiful.Tall and long limbed.He had the large, pointed ears and sharp features of his people, and his unbraided hair was a dazzling blonde instead of semitransparent like Seven’s.He would have been beautiful if his eyes weren’t so dead.Could have been charming if his voice wasn’t so flat.

“You want me…To train him.”

“Yes.I have a list for you and everything.”He handed a slip of paper— _what luxury!_ —over to Jerico, who barely glanced at it.

“I thought we weren’t taking in untrained girls anymore, Boss.”

“Yeah, yeah, but look at her!You have to admit she’s really pretty.”

Jericho frowned.“There are very few Vishani I have met who like to be called _her,_ Henry.Seven looks like a normal Vishani.Please don’t tell me he’s a virgin?”

“No.I know that for certain.”

“Oh, thank _god._ Virgins are impossible.”Jerico closed his eyes, and tore the paper in half.“Please stop giving me paper lists, Doctor.You know well that I won’t read them.Send me a file and bring him to me in two days.Let him rest his mods.”

Jericho left.Jericho did not acknowledge Seven during the conversation.The first person of his own species he had ever gotten the opportunity to speak to completely ignored him.

Seven decided quickly that he was going to make Jericho so throughly his that he would forget a life without _his Seven_.

—

Molly was like Candy.A spliced whore with no brains and a lot of heart.Seven liked Molly from their first conversation onwards, and found it difficult to imagine what Mesmer’s house would have been like without her.Probably a lot scarier. 

“Mesmer isn’t like…a _good_ pimp.I had a good pimp back on Station 3, when I worked as an escort, mostly.But your pirates did right by you.He’s one of the best on 69.Has the clout to turn away the violent pirates, no crazy kinks except for the modding stuff, read a few books on consent awhile back, and lets us wander the halls if we want, so long as we’re back by midnight _._ What mods did you agree to?”

“None.My pirates agreed for me.”

“Ouch.Nothing too extreme, though?I doubt Mesmer would want to change you much. Pureblood Elves are a common fetish for humans who read fantasy.”

“Mostly he seems to just want me wetter.And he wants to give me _tits._ ”Seven tugged at his hair.It felt wrong having it loose, after so many years of tight, manageable braids.It was still a wavy mess.“So I can be milked.”

“Nothing too extreme, then.You should see the stuff he tried to get me to agree to.And I _like_ mods.”

Molly did not like Jericho.She said that Jericho was a sociopath, incapable of feeling emotions, talking to people in a normal manner, and on the occasions he deigned to break form, not being a terrifying rage monster. She also said he was surprisingly good at getting Mesmer to do what he wanted.So when he went to Jericho, he expected him to have a line of terrifying instruments of pain lined up, and to meet all of them within the hour.

That was, decidedly, not how the session went.

There were terrifying instruments of pain.They were the first thing Seven saw when he entered the room, displayed elegantly on the walls.He even saw the gleam of a crop tucked into Jericho’s waistband.But Seven was not tied to the odd, purple wood X that was pushed against the wall and whipped as an introduction.He was offered a cup of tea.

“What is this?”Seven sipped it warily.He was immune to most of the drugs that had been tried on him, but Jericho was his kind.Or at least from his planet. 

“Tannachi leaf tea.Brewed from fermented young leaves of the Tanna tree.Imported.I have a lot of imported things, here, from Geldara.This station is only forty lightyears away, and I am blackmailing a merchant who trades with my people.Your people are…Less cooperative with exports.All the Neicho wood I have here was grown on the Ahnku continent… But I presume you have never been to either.”

“How did you know?”

“Your name is Seven.”Jericho shrugged, sipping his tea.“It’s a Pedigree name.You were named for your birth order, correct?Your mother’s seventh son.My original-name is Fourteen.Jericho is simply a translation of that into Geldaran.The things I have here matter far more to the uplifted than they do to us…But clients who come for an Elf want to feel as if they are with a true alien _,_ rather than just another Starchild.So I play to stereotypes.”

Seven nodded, and finally tried the tea.It was better than he had expected.“What is Seven in Geldaran?”

“I have no idea.Never learned it.No one speaks it, except for the planetbound and some of those who boarded the ships supplied by the Galactic Federation of Monkeys.I can say _naughty animal,_ and _I like tea,_ which I use interchangeably as insults…But I cannot count in it.How much socialization have you had with other Geldarian people?”

“You are the first I’ve spoken to since I was a child.”

Jericho bared his teeth and toyed with his hair in an oddly familiar gesture.“Damn.I was worried you would say that.Well, here’s a crash course on being Geldarian.That emotion humans talk about all the time?Love?Forget the word.Kill it.Chuck it out an airlock.Leave it behind.It does not serve you, and you do not feel it.Attempting to feel it will only confuse your other emotions.Hate, you can feel, but not like a human, so it’s better to kill that one too.You do not love, or hate.You do not connect to people in that way.It is not in our code.

“You are young, and probably a mess of attempted association.This is normal.It is also deadly, and I will teach you how to not feel it.Know that I have no interest in forming an association with you.I have no interest in following your guidance.I will not be your protector or caretaker.I am not a source of moku, or koku.I do not want your moku.That is, I do not want your submission, your service, or the responsibility for your safety.If you cannot help but tilt your ears—and I _do_ see you doing that, Seven, don’t act so indignant—simply assume that I would rather kill you than take care of you.I was young once, and that solved most problems.It is almost impossible to feel moku towards someone you think is a risk to your life, or the lives of those you have koku to.I carry a knife in my belt.Assume I plan to carve your guts out on a whim.”

_Oh, but you won’t.You want to teach me how to live.You want to protect me.You deny it, but I’ll never believe you._

Seven saw why Molly thought that Jericho was unfeeling.His face did not move much unless he willed it to, and he seemed to really like giving speeches on the virtues of not feeling things.But his ears danced just slightly as he talked, he could not keep his hands out of his hair for the life of him, and was extremely fond of the tea that he had chosen to serve Seven.

“Now.What do you think my job is, here?”

“To train me to be a good little elf?”

“No.”Jericho’s ears went completely still.“My job is to get you to act like one without losing your mind and killing someone.Your job is to learn how to let someone bigger and badder than you fuck you without plotting to become their concubine.To let the lowliest, most anxious wreck think he is dominating you so hard you can’t help but whimper at every thrust of his tiny cock.Your job is to make the crazy, alien bastards of this godforsaken station feel like gods, and to get paid for it.Then maybe, just maybe, you can find some blackmail on a merchant and find your own little luxuries.But if you meet a rich, big dicked human and decide that he will be your tool, your _aiji,_ then you will lose a part of yourself when they leave.I take it if you’re not a virgin, this has already happened to you?”

Seven glowered, went silent, and waited for Jericho to move on, or to push so he could rage at him for getting into things that were _none of his business._ Waited.

Nothing.

So he told him everything.And, of course, he was a _prick_ about it.

“Well.It could have been worse.”

“It could have been _worse?_ I go and tell you all these horrible things that have happened to me and you just say it could be _worse?_ ”

“Well, you’re a pedigree Vishani.Are you expecting me to be surprised that you were impressed into sexual slavery?I was.My brothers were.Did you expect me to treat you any differently just because you slept with a female Onglor like, six times?It could have been far worse.It could have been a male.The men are…”Jericho shivered, and his ears flattened to his skull.“ _Revolting._ Luckily, Mesmer doesn’t like cleaning up their goop, so at least _that_ you won’t have to worry about.Unless you leave.There’s a group of pirates that likes to raid brothels known as the Black Tides, which is made entirely of male Onglor.They don’t raid here.Mesmer’s bots would spread their guts on the wall.But you can leave at any time.You will want to.You will not be drinking tea tomorrow.You will be given a brief introduction into physical punishment.I can only hope you’re not a lost cause.Those mods are more expensive than you know.”

—

Seven liked Jericho.He liked Jericho a _lot._ He had never met someone he had so much in common with.A number for a name?A life of sexual slavery to disgusting creatures?Isolation from his own kind for most of his life?A hatred for Onglor?An endless well of sass?He was perfect.Beautiful and perfect.He’d come so _far._ Seven hadn’t registered it as possible that he could live a life that didn’t include getting raped every day.Where he could get his favorite tea brought from lightyears away. 

It was a shame he was also such an _asshole._ Who planned to beat him. 

_But a tendency for violence isn’t a bad thing, in a Master.If he can fight, he can defend.I just have to make him mine._

The longer he thought about it, the more his skin tingled.His fingers had been so long and graceful.He was carrying a weapon.He knew things that Seven had been wondering his entire life.He treated Seven as if he was the most normal thing in the world.He was so easy to read.And he was an _Ahnku,_ so he probably had a pink, wet Ahnku cunt, which was—

Seven was wet.Seven was _very, very_ wet.He did not think he had been this wet and this alone before. 

_Well.It can’t hurt to have a little fun, can it?_

So he summoned the image of a very pretty, blonde Ahnku’s head bobbing up and down his dark, smooth cock, and indulged.

—

“Today, I am a middle aged and wealthy sadist who wants to torture someone but is not brave enough to find and rape someone on the streets.So I’m paying for the privilege instead.You are a whore who takes money for the beating, and is used to it enough that no matter how much he hates the whip cannot help but dripping.”Jericho waved his crop around as he talked, pacing the room while Seven kneeled on the floor.“Your job is to show submission to me while feeling no actual moku.All expressions of actual emotion will be punished.Overacted, sarcastic displays of obsequiousness will be punished.Attempting to flip the tables and come at me from an angle of koku will be punished.Saying ‘I quit’ will not be punished.I will not break your skin or cause real, lasting damage.Do you understand?”

“I understand what you _want._ I don’t understand how you’re expecting me _not to feel emotion._ Trust me, I’ve tried.”

“Ah.You are asking the right questions.Very good.”Jericho’s voice was almost a purr, and Seven felt his ears flatten to his skull as the pleasant tingling of not-quite-arousal started, though still low.He’d noticed his ears constant movement a lot more since he met Jericho.“And, there it is.Immediately.I had not expected it to be so easy.This is going to be difficult for you.”

 _He cares._ “I’m sorry.You’re just…”

“The same species as you.I understand.But it doesn’t mean I can abide you attaching to me.That feeling in your chest?The tingling, warm one?That is moku.Moku is a feeling of the lungs, and like all Geldaran emotions, a feeling of the breath.To let go of the sensation of moku, you must breathe it out.Breathe deeply, focus on the feeling, and when you exhale imagine it leaving you, and you returning to calm.”

Seven did not want to give up the feeling.He usually hated it, hated looking into a robotic eye and feeling his entire body warm up despite his best efforts, but this was _nice._ He liked being attached to Jericho.He liked being wet in his room alone with a pretty face to think of.He liked the way he lectured, and how he knew words Seven had never known how _badly_ he needed.

But he tried.It did not work at first, but Jericho was _patient,_ which was another trait he appreciated— _and there it was again.Moku.So comfortable._ But no.He could not fail this first test.Breathe.In, out.Bring air in, let the feeling out.

It worked.It _worked._

“Oh.Oh my god.”Seven’s tranquility was brief, as he was hit soon with a rush of elation.“ _I can control how I feel!_ ”

“Yes.You did well.Controlling your moku will get easier as you get older.Until then, master it quickly, and it is yours to control.”

Seven had to take a few more deep breaths as Jericho went and got a proper whip.The praise was like a drug.

“Now.The scene has begun.Your safe word is _I quit._ If you end this scene, you will not end your employment.If you feel you are in too much pain to handle, it is better to tell me than risk me misreading your state and damaging you.Are you ready?”

 _He cares.Breathe._ “Yes.I think so.”

“Good.”Jericho took a deep breath of his own, though Seven _severely_ doubted he was clearing moku like he was, and his demeanor shifted from a reasonable if condesending lecturer to a stern, serious man in an instant. 

“This is how it’s going to go, you little _whore._ ”Jericho’s voice was low.Even menacing.He tipped Seven’s chin up with the business end of his crop, maintaining impeccable eye contact.“I am going to do _whatever I want to you,_ and you are going to grovel and thank me for it.Do you understand?”

 _Breathe.Breathe._ “Yes si—”

 _Slap._ “And you will be _silent._ Strip.Hurry up: I don’t have all day.”

Seven fretted at his clothes, removing them as fast as possible.Breathing was easier when Jericho was like this.His hands were not careful or graceful, his ears did not swivel or perk up at new stimulus, and he was holding a terrifying instrument of pain.But the way he took Seven’s nude form in, eyes locking on his puffed up, dripping tits.He had been too ashamed to milk them himself, and they already ached from the volume the small buds were holding. Seven almost thought he read _hunger_ in Jericho’s stare, but it was quickly wiped away.

Jericho didn’t say anything more before the whip struck for the first time.Seven yelped, falling forward: it hurt even more than he had expected it to. 

“ _Count._ ”

“What?”

Another strike.“ _Count!”_

 _Oh._ “One!Tw— _ah!Two!Three!AH!FOUR!Five—”_ He was shaking.He didn’t think he was built for pain.It had made him so weak on the ship, too.“ _Six.Seven._ ”

He braced himself for another strike, but nothing came.Instead Jericho grabbed him by his hair and hauled him up. 

The next hour was not fun.Not fun at all.He did not like the clamps Jericho put on his nipples, and liked the weights he attached even less.He did not like Jericho’s purple wood cane, or the feeling of a crop hitting his balls and cunt, though he did like Jericho’s tongue dipping in him after, soothing the sting. _Breathe._ A gentle hand pushing hair out of his face, almost apologetic. _Breathe._

It became significantly harder to breathe it all away when Jericho sunk into his slick-leaking ass and rode him hard and long.If it wasn’t for the clamps, he didn’t think he could have done it at all.

—

“Today, I am a man looking to dispense and receive affection.”Jericho said, by way of introduction.“Your job is to be sweet and attentive enough that I leave feeling loved.This challenge will be more difficult than the last in what I am truly training you, and I will give you time to breathe.It is important to remember that people who pay for you, or think they own you, do not truly have your best interests at heart.Even your closest alien friend or darling does not feel the emotions you feel, and it is dangerous to attach to them without _completely_ understanding them.Do you understand?”

“I don’t understand how you changed the feel of this room so quickly.”Seven patted the _extremely_ comfortable bed he was sitting on.“Before it was like…refined torture chamber.Now it’s like ‘rich bachelor’s sex bedroom.’”

“A man has to keep some secrets…But the bed folds down from the wall.Sometimes I want to nap after a scene.”

“That’s actually kind of adora—”Jericho muffled his response with a kiss, gentle and soft and—

He pulled back.“ _Breathe._ God, you’re so young…”

Seven hadn’t realized how violent the tingling had gotten until Jericho’s hands were off of him.It felt amazing.He wanted to keep it, wanted to keep kissing him for hours, seeing how another elf tasted, finding the parts of his body that made him shiver and exploiting them mercilessly.It would just be so much _fun,_ and didn’t he deserve that after all this time?But if he didn’t do what Jericho said now, he would never be given any leeway, and would never get what he wanted. _Breathe.Breathe._ It took a long time before he felt calm again.Empty.

“Again.”Jericho leaned in and pressed their lips together.

It took him a full hour to be able to kiss Jericho without the moku overwhelming him.Jericho was good at kissing.Good at holding the back of his neck with just enough pressure to know he was _there_ without feeling like he was trying to mold him.Good at tickling his cheek with long blonde eyelashes. _Breathe._

It took him just as long to get used to the feeling of soft, skilled lips on his throat.Hands pulling down his shirt collar and sucking.When he did the same to Jericho, color bloomed up almost immediately, and he would have left pretty pink marks all over his body if the Ahnku had left him.They didn’t even get undressed, just kissed and teased.Jericho pushed up his shirt and nursed on his bottom nipple, which took _so much breathing_ to survive, and it was not hard to see that Jericho was doing the same.

He did not know if he could survive another one of these days.

—

The next session was pain again.It was easier than the first time, and slightly different.The next he expected Seven to put on a _show,_ which eventually included fucking himself on a vibrator and milking himself into a bowl.It would have been fun, if Jericho was not so good at detaching himself.He didn’t see much point in being watched if no one was _looking._ He didn’t learn there were cameras in the room until later. 

He took a client.Nervous merchant type that wanted to spank him and manhandle his alien body.It was not hard to feel nothing about the man, even when he latched a clumsy mouth onto one of his tits and sucked him dry.The next client took _breathing,_ but only because he liked to rub him down and soothe him after every round of pain. 

But it was definitely the Nice Jericho sessions that were the hardest.He had never even imagined how good it could feel to have a warm, wet mouth on his ear, or how pretty soft, stifled sounds could be from someone he was attracted to.When Jericho finally, finally undressed him enough to get a mouth on his cock they were throughly unable to pass the hurdle, and the session ended with nipple clamps and a light caning, as Seven could not think of another way to get rid of the emotion.

He got better at hiding the moku.Letting himself sing at least a little with it before Jericho read it through whatever stupid magic powers he had gained and made him breathe it out.It was easier while they were kissing, when Jericho could not watch him quite as well, or when _he_ was being the attentive one and he could distract the elf just enough that he was too focused on his own emotions to bother with Seven’s. 

Jericho did not react to things the same way he did.He barely reacted at all to having his cock sucked, which seemed a terrible shame to Seven, and he went tense whenever Seven tried to play with his pussy, even when he was so wet it was soaking the inside of his thighs and his cunt lips were pink and flushed.The more acquainted he got with Jericho’s cunt, on the few occasions he was allowed to touch it, the more he understood people’s fascination with his.It was amazing on a purely tactile level.Smooth, warm, and so, so wet--But it was Jericho’s flush, his squirming, the way it made his cock twitch when he curled his fingers that made Seven fall in love with the game.

He learned a lot of things about Jericho.That he frequented the VR room because they had a sim that made him feel like he was in a big, open field where he could run and tumble in grass, and that he used to be so claustrophobic he would panic if left alone in a typical station room.That he was born on Station 8, and that his full original-name was Fourteen Twenty-Seven, because he was his mother’s fourteenth child and his father’s twenty seventh. That he used to keep his hair in one big braid, but kept it down now.Little pieces of his life he accidentally shared and Seven drank like water and rewarded with pieces of his own.

But it wasn’t until Jericho introduced his final game that Seven took the leap to _really_ make Jericho his.

“Today, I am pathetic.I have come here wanting someone to dominate, but I’m not actually that rich, not that strong, and don’t have that much willpower.Your job is to make me feel like I’m dominating you _so hard_ that you can barely help yourself.Do you understand?”

“I understand.”

“Good.Before we get started, I have one more lesson for you.When you are faced with someone inferior to you, you do not feel moku.You either feel disgust or koku.In the past, you have probably felt disgust.It is the normal reaction to what your instincts see as an attempted association by someone you do not want to be associated with.You are young, so you do not have much experience with koku, though it would not suprise me if you have felt such emotions towards people you consider friends.A normal association between Geldarians includes an uneven mixture of both moku and koku.If you feel only moku towards someone, they are your _aiji._

 _“_ I have seen you attach to me as your _aiji._ In this exercise you will probably feel more koku than disgust, and if you have not let go of your attachment like I have told you to, this emotion will probably be extreme and possibly distressing.If you feel an intense emotion in your throat, say _mercy,_ or yell at me.Yelling at people is a great way to change koku into disgust.Koku is not an emotion that can be expressed through yelling.If you are struggling to find insults in the heat of the moment, I recommend _evil sadistic sociopath_ or _emotionless worm._ Any more questions?”

Seven had lots of questions, such as who was calling _his_ Jericho such obviously untrue things, why _couldn’t_ Jericho just be his aiji, whatever the word really meant, if when Jericho breathed heavily during Nice Jericho Hours he was breathing out the perfectly reasonable, welcome, and delicious feeling of koku, and whether his favorite VR sim could be used by two people at once so he could see Jericho happy in his natural habitat and—

“No.No questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to C.J. Cherryh for my abuse of her word “Aiji” for things entirely unrelated to the atevi 
> 
> I think this will be more than seven chapters ahahahah. which is a shame bc seven chapters for a fic called seven... but I somehow feel like readers won't complain over more content. I could have taken longer to get this one out and made both this chapter and the next longer, but I need that sweet sweet validation to stay productive... so like, comment, subscribe? hah
> 
> also I fucking love Jericho you have no idea how much I love him he is baby!!


	7. oopseis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven makes a mistke, and quickly finds his pun ishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chapter and the next includes epic gamer battles. in case that really squicks you, it's at the end and not hard to skip

When Fourteen was 14, he had a mistress, and he thought he loved her very much.She was a kind thing, unlike the group that were supposed to be his parents, who he attached to and was abandoned by in turns until he did not know how to attach to a parent anymore.His Mistress was a human of means, and enjoyed putting him in pretty dresses, braiding ribbons into his hair, and pushing up his skirts so he could drive his prick into her.Which was alright, even if he liked it better when she played with his dog.His Mistress never beat him, let him have shiny, frilly things, and told him she loved him every night.

He did not like the people he met when he ran away.He did not like how he reacted to people he met.He did not like how quickly he bruised, he did not like how much people liked bruising him, he did not like the men who smeared creme on his nipples that had left them raw and forever changed.He did not like people.He did not like people’s pets.He did not like anyone.He especially did not like Onglor.He did not like that not liking someone did not mean the same feeling he had for Mistress would go away, if they played the right cards.

But when he met other the elves, he liked them.He liked them even if they didn’t look that much like him, really, and called him _Ahnki whore._ He liked that they seemed to really want to help him.He liked them even when they muttered things in their strange language and teased him for not understanding.He liked that they gave him a proper elf name.He liked that they understood him, that they taught him, and maybe he didn’t like how they left fingerprint bruises, but he was a weird mutant Geldarian so it wasn’t their fault they didn’t know how much force to use.He liked all the elves he met except for one.He liked his pack until they, like every Master before, turned on him.

Jericho was wrong.

—

“No questions.”

Jericho nodded, took a deep breath, and let his ears droop.Twisted his face into one of stupid rage.And started barking orders.

For a moment, Seven did not know how to respond.This was not how Jericho was supposed to act.This wasn’t the sort of _out of control_ he wanted from him.But he had to pass the test.He liked passing tests.He liked how Jericho looked at him when he did well.So he tried to follow the directions, as fast as they were given.

But his _ears._ The way he almost shied away when Seven moved towards him.He was acting so foppish.So foolish.Like an angry puppy.He could be so much better.The logical part of Seven knew that it was an act.The logical part of Seven spread his legs and bared his neck.The logical part of Seven followed directions.

But the more he let himself think, the harder it was.This wasn’t right.He wasn’t supposed to _be like this._

His stance was wrong.It would be easy, before he climbed on top of him—

Seven sprung, and let instinct take him.

Jericho went down easily.His ears perked up, and he moved to say something that was easily interrupted by a kiss.He didn’t want to hear Jericho’s lecture on the game they were meant to be playing.He didn’t want to play a game.He just wanted to be happy with his feelings for once!So he let go.

His hand rested naturally on Jericho’s neck, not pushing down, not preventing him from _breathing._ Just a reminder that that he should keep feeling exactly how he is. 

Jericho didn’t kiss back.He didn’t squirm.He went limp.Not limp in the _please, do whatever you want to me_ sort of way.Not limp in the _I plan to use this as a diversion in order to physically master you_ way.Limp in the _oh, look, Gared has an erection again_ way.Limp in the _I’m too tired to contest this_ way. 

Seven was off at him and cowering against the wall in an instant. _Oh my god.I just pinned him down and threatened to choke him. With all I know about him—_

“But, Jericho—”

“ _Out._ ”

“ _Aiji—”_

Jericho paused at that.Seven could see the emotion well up through the Ahnku, saw him move his hand back to his throat.Just where Seven had placed his.But as quickly as it came, the display of koku morphed into rage.

“OUT!be safe out there pup, you old raggy dog you!”

Seven ran.Ran out of the room, out of Mesmer’s establishment, past groups of people and through bends he was barely paying attention to.Ran until he forgot why he was running.Ran until he couldn’t.He had never needed to be away from someone so badly that he would just sprint away, all else be damned.But he had never been in the wrong before.Sure, he’d made some stupid decisions, but he’d never thought it was his fault when someone awful stuck their cock him.He fought whenever he could, and when he couldn’t it was usually a matter of survival. _I wouldn’t have really choked him.I wouldn’t._

 _“I’m consistent, I guess.A Vishani puts their hand on my neck and I freeze._ ”

Seven hugged himself.He was stupid.He didn’t know where he was.He was only half dressed, wasn’t carrying a weapon, and felt the wetness of his milk running down his chest.He’d hoped not milking himself would make the flow stop, but it only made him sore and prone to leak.

_This is rape, this isn't funny or "hot" its just fucked up.It always does, when I’m half dressed and alone._

He was not especially surprised when he found that the wall he was leaning on was not actually a wall, but a door, and was dragged inside.He was more surprised by just how perfect a coincidence it must have been for his kidnapper, considering how quickly things went, as was typical for him, terribly wrong.

—

Margret Tammond was a lucky woman.She had been born into a lucky, rich family, got picked in a lottery for the best biotech school, and always tended to run into the solutions to her problems without trying much.So it did not suprise her too much when opening her door to visit the food merchants for some milk, she came face to face with a shirtless elf-boy.She did have a spike of anxiety, before she really studied him: the Vishani she knew really liked to play up the fact that they looked like _dark_ elves, not some fluffy tree hugging lowtech cuties, like their cousins… even though the Vishani were jungle people and the Ahnku were not.If this little elf boy was one of _those_ Vishani, if she attempted to touch her she was at risk of getting stabbed.Or shot.Or having her lab raided. 

But the Vishani looked at her with immediate fear, and it did not take her long to notice that there were beads of white milk on his dark skin, but no belly swell.No child.And a modded milk cow was exactly what she needed: getting a proper glass of real milk on station was _terribly_ expensive.Margret knew never to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Why, _hello_ there, little elf.What’s your name?”

“Uh…Fuck you?”

The poor boy didn’t seem to be feeling particularly creative.That was good.Good cows didn’t think too much.

“I think I’ll call you Bessie.That’s a good name for a cow, don’t you think?”

The little elf tried to get up and run away, but Margret had enough experience receiving sudden and wonderful windfalls to let one get away that easily.It was just a matter of grabbing him and twisting his arm behind his back before he could get so far.Good exercise, really.She had a brand new calorie source she’d have to factor in to her diet and routines.Staying this plump and supple took real work.

“Now, Bessie, do you have an owner already?”There were a few groups even her money couldn’t sate.Never hurt to ask.

“No—wait!Yes!I’m one of Mesmer’s girls.”

Oh, what wonderful news!Mesmer always had the best mods, and he was never terribly possessive over his girls. Thought they should be able to wander free whenever they wanted, which was a silly thing to let slaves do.It was silly to keep whores you had to pay.Margaretta had always thought Henry was a pathetic guy.

“Well, Bessie, I’ll think you’ll fit in even better here.Do you like dogs?”

—

Seven, as it turned out, did not like dogs.Or, more accurately, he did not like Margret’s dog, which was not a _dog,_ in the “man’s best friend” since, but a large, colorful animal with menacing teeth, large eyes, and a tendency towards extreme friendliness to strangers that, as Margret was sure to knock him off his feet whenever he tried to stand until she got sick of it and tied his ankles together, was hazardous to his health.The dog was named Bubbles.Bubbles liked stepping on Seven and licking him so much he swore he was trying to give him a bath.

He also did not like Margret.Usually he disliked people who kidnapped him for looking disgusting, paying far too much attention to him, and showinga remarkable lack of common sense that made it just _painful_ to be subservient to them.These usual criteria did not apply to Margarett.She was beautiful, in the way that anyone with enough confidence and vanity to take care of themselves could manage, and seemed dreadfully smart.She used big words and teased her poor _Bessie_ for not understanding them.She took no joy in watching him squirm and fight, and the more he tried the more she took these avenues away from him.

He had tried to stand, so she bound his ankles together.He had tried to talk, so she gagged him.He had tried to crawl away best he could with his bindings, so she had forced him to remain on his hands and knees with shackles, and put a tray underneath him to collect the milk that dropped.She did not allow him clothing.Eventually she stopped talking to him entirely, instead choosing to browse her tablet while Bubbles danced around him, trying to coax the bound elf into play.

Eventually Bubbles figured out that Seven did not intend to play with him.Then he discovered the wetness of Seven’s cunt. 

At first, Bubbles just licked the slick off of his thighs.Mesmer’s mods caused him to leak slick from both of his holes even when he had no intention of getting fucked, and the fact that this position was only one step away from him just _presenting_ did not help.But Bubbles was not satisfied with that for long.

The first time he felt Bubbles’s rough, long tongue pass over his tin hat he almost threw up.He liked the hat, trashed in his bonds, attempting to catch his captor’s attention.

“Did you find a treat, Bubbles? ( The dog )I knew you would like our new dog.Make sure you teach her her place, okay?”She pulled a dog treat out of her desk, pushed Bubble’s head away from him for just a moment, and pushed it into his fur.Bubbles, enthused at the sight of the treat, returned to his meal with gusto and pushed his tongue so far into Seven's dog's asshole that he could feel skin on his labia.

_I knew it.Things have gone terribly wonderful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because this is pom, coincidences like this are super valid!
> 
> next chapter includes fun things like alien dog knots and special order milking machines. Seven's torture here is not over. I just wanted to get a chapter out bc... I wanted to. this will probably be more like 11-12 chapters instead of seven.
> 
> fun fact: Seven was originally supposed to fuck and knock up Jericho in this chapter, not realizing the dubious consent at all, but I have no control over my characters.


End file.
